howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seagull (Franchise)
Seagulls are birds seen occasionally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Seagulls, also simply called Gulls, are marine birds belonging to the Family Laridae. They are often a combination of grey and white with some black, depending on the species. Seagulls are found worldwide, even in Antarctica. Most live in coastal areas, but some species will move inland. They also migrate great distances. Gulls are very opportunistic feeders and can eat many things other than the typical fish. They even frequent landfills. Function In the Franchise, Seagulls don't have a function, except, perhaps, as a nuisance. In reality, this holds true as well. However, historic Vikings were known to eat a variety of sea birds and their eggs, which may have included seagulls. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Seagulls are seen flying in the distance in the movie a number of times, particularly while Hiccup is flying with Toothless. They're seen in flocks traveling among the sea stacks. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" when Hiccup and Toothless land on The Reaper, they look at a cage. Hiccup assures Toothless that the cage is empty and has nothing to fear. In the same moment, a seagull flies out and Hiccup states ''"Okay, now it's an empty cage." ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", the Dragon Riders go to the Ship Graveyard to find clues about the Dragon Hunters. A seagull is seen flying above the wreckage of the reaper. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In the episode, "Ruff Transition", Ruffnut tries flying with a baby Razorwhip, Wingnut. She starts to get the hang of it, but then the two have a mid-air crash with a seagull. Games How to Train Your Dragon In this game, the player chooses either Hiccup or Astrid as a character to play. If Astrid is chosen, at one point in the story line, Froglegs will seek her out for help. A seagull stole his armor patterns and he needs help getting them back. Dragons: Rise of Berk Seagulls do not appear in the actual game, but they are mentioned in Primal Broadguard's description. School of Dragons Seagulls do not appear in the actual game, but a comment - "''Dodging seagull droppings"- appears during the loading screens of the game. ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Seagulls are seen cruising the skies around the island of Havenholme. Hiccup's Map On Hiccup's interactive map, there is a drawing of a seagull and its nest with eggs. Trivia *The Terrible Terrors were purposely designed to share the typical mannerisms and behavior of seagulls. Gallery HTTYDgame-Froglegs3.JPG|Mention in ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Game Test flight gulls.jpg|In How to Train Your Dragon Gulls1.jpg Watching the boats leave.jpg Watching the boats leave 2.jpg Gulls3.jpg Gulls2.jpg Seagull.png|In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" NightOfTheHuntersPt1-Seagull.PNG SOD-SeagullDroppings.JPG|In School of Dragons Seagull in a cage 1.png|In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" Seagull in a cage 2.png Seagull on Hiccup's Map.png|On Hiccup's Map RuffTransition-Seagull1.PNG|In "Ruff Transition" RuffTransition-Seagull2.PNG DoNR-Havenholme7.jpg|One seagull to the far right in Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders HTTYD Homecoming-Seagull 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Seagull 4.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming